Family Healing
by violet princess of the night
Summary: Harry discovers he has family left in the world when he desperately needs it after the passing of his godfather. possible slash later on, and other such stuff, i'm not sure. discontinued for now.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I like this story idea and I hope you will too. It's post OotP On with the fic.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it's all someone else's, except for my original character, but even then she's based off other people.

* * *

(Number 4 Private Drive)

Harry lay on his bed. It was the same thing he'd been doing since he got home that summer. Sirius was gone, and no one else mattered. It was as if someone had ripped a large amount of intestine out of him, and left a giant, gaping, bleeding hole. The Dursleys started out being angry with him for not moving; now he thought they were truly afraid of him. That, of course, made absolutely no sense. The "boy-who-lived" didn't care one bit though all he was aware of was the emptiness.

"Boy…" His uncle called nervously through the door. "Dinner is on the table, so come down, we don't want those freaky friends of yours thinking we mistreat you. And don't even think of writing that godfather of yours!"

Harry rolled over. Leave it to Vernon to pore salt into his wound. But something changed in him, it had been three weeks since he got "home", and he hadn't moved from his bed (except for the necessary bathroom breaks), but today he stood up. His knees almost buckled under the weight of his own slight form though, he hadn't used his muscles a lot lately.

He slowly walked to the door he walked to the bathroom and washed his face, then brushed his teeth. After that he trudged downstairs to the kitchen. His relatives looked up in surprise as he sat down at the table, for once they actually looked at him through dinner, even though their looks weren't exactly what he'd always wanted them to be when they gazed upon him. Fear and awe were the looks he received now.

"What?" he asked. His voice startled even himself. It was so out of use it sounded raspy and evil. The anger and malice he felt towards the universe was obvious in his voice. It sounded more like a Death Eaters voice than Harry Potter's.

"Nothing." Petunia squeaked, and looked back at her food.

"So today at the office…" Uncle Vernon started one of his business stories, bringing the situation back to normal, and the three muggles ignored Harry's presence. Just like the good old days.

After supper, Harry actually volunteered to do the dishes. What the hell else is there to do? He attempted to not think of his godfather, but his mind drifted to one time they did the dishes after the meal at Sirius' place. Molly had been wiped out, and his godfather didn't know the spell to make the dishes wash themselves. Of course there wasn't a dishwasher, so they were stuck doing them by hand.

It had been fun, and Harry was filled with a happy feeling and regret at the same time. He sighed and filled the dishwasher with the soup it used.

He then trudged upstairs to his room and opened his curtains. He had sent Hedwig to Ron to be taken care of, but now he wanted her back. He instead gazed out the window and tried to find shapes in the night's clouds. He saw a wonky one that seemed to be moving faster than the other. Then he realized it wasn't a cloud, it was coming at him, so it must be an owl. Te dark brown owl flew through his window, barely missing his head.

"What the..?" He started, and then saw the writing on the outside of the letter. It was Dumbledors handwriting.

He briefly considered not reading it, but then he thought that it might be something important, or someone else could have died.

The letter read:

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry. I know that it won't help but I am. This letter isn't for that though, so I must get on with the news. I have discovered something that will be of great importance to you, and would like to speak to you immediately. This letter is a portkey, and will activate to transport you to Hogwarts, when you say butter biscuits, so I will see you soon. After our chat you will be taken to the burrow to spend the rest of your summer with the Weasleys. Please tell the Dursleys you are going, we wouldn't want them to panic.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledor

Harry snorted at the last line. The only reason Vernon and Petunia would panic is they'd think that he was going to come back and kill them someday. He went downstairs o tell the anyway.

"I'm leaving now, I won't see you till next summer." He said, once he arrived in the living room holding the letter.

"Fine, don't forget your things here, I won't spend the money to ship them to you." Vernon, said not looking up.

"I'll send for them later." Harry said with a shrug, "Butter biscuits."

The portkey worked right away, but he saw the look of confusion on his "family's" face before he left. This method of magical travel always made him a little sick.

He landed gracefully on his feet in Dumbledor's office.

"What do you want with me?" He demanded as soon as he saw the elderly wizard on the other side of his desk.

"Just to tell you something Harry." Albus said calmly. "Some new information has appeared and we would like you to know first off."

At hearing the "we", Harry looked around and saw that the Weasly's, Hermione, and Neville were all there, looking at him in shock. He realized that his appearance must have been horrible, and was a little self conscious, but he was still a lot angry.

"It seems that someone we thought was dead a _long_ time ago is alive, and safe." Dumbledor went on, "Your mother had a brother, who is a muggle, and we thought he'd been killed by Voldemort 17 years ago, but that's just what he wanted us to think. You see, he was very protective of your mother, and was devastated when she died. He went into a deep depression, and left the country, changing his name. Paul moved to the U.S. and never had any contact with the magical world again, until now."

"And why should I care?" Harry interrupted rudely. "You can't replace Sirius and get your Chosen one back like that, it's not the same and I will never trust _you_ again."

"That's not it Harry!" Hermione said quickly, "We don't want to replace Sirius, we just thought that you might want to meet your cousin."

His jaw dropped. Cousin? What could this be, he had no other family than the Dursley's.

"Cousin?" Harry asked in an awed voice.

"Yes Harry, as Miss Granger has said, you have a cousin. Paul's daughter. She has decided to come to England for her schooling, because Hogwarts is a very prestigious school after all. Her father was very pleased when they discovered that she is a witch. I guess it must run in the family." Dumbledor said smugly.

Harry didn't look at him, he was looking at the floor. Family. He was amazed. It was like he'd been told he wasn't alone anymore, and it made him happy. His heart was still bleeding from his godfather, but his new cousin was working like a sponge to catch the blood and help clean up the wound.

"She'll be arriving at our house sometime this week Harry." Ron said happily. "She's a first year, so be nice. Hey, now we can complain about female relatives!"

Ginny hit Ron upside the head, but Harry laughed. He actually _laughed_. Today was different than any other. Today, Harry was himself again.

* * *

A/N: It's not wonderful, but I hope someone likes it. Please read and review. 


	2. Introductions

* * *

A/N: Wow, I actually forgot I had a story up, so if anyone really liked it that well I'm sorry for not posting. This chapter is just something I'm writing in my little spare time, so don't expect it to be miraculous.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't even own my soul, it belongs to harry potter fanfiction……

On with the show!

/\/\/\/\/\

Family Healing: Introductions

/\/\/\/\/\

"Daddy, can you _not_ mope for once? We're in England! It's so exciting I think I'll faint, and you've just sat in the car and sighed." Belle asked huffily.

"I'm sorry honey, it's just strange to be back somewhere with all of these memories of your Aunt Lily." Paul relied sadly, he then smiled a little at his daughter, "At least I won't be sad when we go see Aunty Petunia, nothing about her reminds me of my baby sister."

Belle rolled her eyes, then looked at her father through her lashes pouting a little, "I don't know why I have to meat her, she sounds _dreadful_."

"Well I don't care, she's family, and we have to see her to at least tell her I'm alive. There's no harm in her knowing because she doesn't know anyone in the wizarding world. Apparently I'm still a big target for You-Know-Who." Her father replied turning onto Privet Drive, "Now be good and mind your manners."

The two people walking up to Number 4 on Privet Drive, seemed completely normal from an outside point of view, a well dressed man who was accompanied by his 11 year old daughter, who was the spitting image of him with red hair and a button nose. The scream given by the woman who lived in the house when she answered the door shattered the pretense of normality though.

"I really didn't expect her to faint." Paul muttered looking at Petunia's over weight husband and child, "Good to see you Vernon, I've never seen you so pale, one would think you'd seen a ghost."

Vernon simply sputtered as his 'undead' brother-in-law stepped over his wife, followed by what could only be his niece.

"How do you do?" Belle said, curtsying in her summer style dress with a dainty flower pattern.

"Fine, thank you please make yourselves at home." Vernon muttered, finally regaining his ability to think.

"No changes to the house that I can see Vernon, other than the strange thing you've done to your fireplace, why block it up like that? And where are you're pictures of Harry, I've yet to see my nephew since he was 1!" Paul asked in amazement. It was like Harry had never lived here, he was starting to wonder if he was mistaken on the boy's residence.

"Do you really expect us to have pictures of a freak like that hanging up in our home?" Vernon asked incredulously.

Petunia had finally awoken and came to the living room, sitting on the couch staring at her little brother in awe.

"Freak? Does the child have some sort of deformation? He always sounded perfectly sound from the descriptions I've heard!" Paul asked confusedly.

"Well! He certainly is not, he does all that wishy washy…" Vernon glanced around to check for people possibly listening to his conversation, "_magic_." He whispered behind his pudgy hand.

"Indeed, why I never!" Paul pulled back in surprise. What was wrong with these people? They acted like the poor boy had committed murder or something. "To think you would renounce him simply for that, why my little Belle had the gift to! A perfectly good witch here for schooling."

Vernon turned red and glanced at the normal seeming girl in horror. He then left the room, while Dudley sat with a thud onto the sofa, popping his mother up a good foot into the air.

"My god Paul! To think another one of the children turned into a freak like that! I Thank the Lord my Dudders is completely normal, unlike Lily and your children. A pity the two of you got the bad end of the gene pool." Petunia said, smoothing Dudley sparse hair over his ginormous head.

"Yes a pity…well! We should be off, good to see you're well dear sister, write soon." Paul said, glancing at his at least 300-pound nephew, and briefly hugging his older sister.

"Pleased to meet you." Belle said, walking out the door behind her father. The solid wood snapped closed behind them.

"Well, dear, you never have to visit here again, to think she's gone off her rocker. I'd never expected it from her, but everyone deals with life differently I guess." Paul said as he and his daughter drove away from the creepily similar suburbs and headed towards London.

"Where are we going now daddy?" Belle asked happily, looking out the window at her new homes landscape. (A/N: sorry I don't have more detail, I've never been to Britain.)

"We're headed to London to go shopping with you're cousin Harry." He replied, keeping his eyes on the road, driving on the left was still confusing to him.

Belle's head snapped from the window to her father. "He's not like the 'family' we just met is he, because I swear I'll not stand and listen to more people call me a freak." She said threateningly.

The only response she got was her father's deep laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\

Endnote: I considered writing more, but if no one is reading, I don't see a point. If you want me to continue, you'll just have to read and review. Thanks- Love Kiki


End file.
